Earth and Sky
by InsaneScriptist
Summary: Children are adaptable. When the Ninth seals Tsuna's Sky Flames, Tsuna adapts with a few mishaps here and there. The consequences of this however are unexpected. EarthFlame!Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by a discussion I had with Exocara which is summarized here.

InsaneScriptist on ffnet and I were talking about how overpowered Tsuna and Giotto were, and she pointed out that Tsuna could use earth flames. And since we know that rings don't _give_ you flames but rather help you use them, it means that it's canon that Tsuna has earth flames. (or it's a big plot hole but _that's not the focus rn_ )

1\. Nana's the one who has the earth flames dna. Whether she knows it or not is up for debate, although she probably doesn't.

2\. (most important one) When the ninth sealed Tsuna's sky flames, he learnt to rely on/access his earth flames.

3\. _Can you imagine a Tsuna who thinks he can move things with his mind?_

4\. Tsuna who prefers his earth flames over his sky flames!

* * *

Earth and Sky (part 1/?)

* * *

One day Tsu-kun and his Mama were visited by Tsu-kun's father and his Boss. The Boss was an old man and asked Tsu-kun to call him grandpa.

During that visit, Tsuna climbed the tree in the backyard to get his ball, fell and activated his Sky Flames due to his ouchie. The gentle looking old man, not wanting any issues with assassins, or some such, decided to seal the boy's flames. He wasn't born into the mafia and it was unlikely that assassins would ever track the boy down unless they got information about something as defining and unique as Sky Flames, so sealing would be best, both for the boy and the mafia.

Unfortunately despite being the father of four sons, one of which was adopted, Timoteo forgot two very important things.

1\. Children are adaptable.

2\. Kids can be _very_ stupid.

This clearly had consequences unforeseen.

* * *

Tsu-kun's Mama had let Tsu-kun go to the park alone to play after he had been sick the week following his Papa's visit. His Mama would be there later; she had to finish… something for some people.

Tsu-kun still felt a bit sick and tired but he was bored of just staying in his room, even if he sometimes wanted to stay in there and never come down. He had never tripped down the stairs before so he must still be sick. Mama had checked his temperature but declared that he wasn't running a fever so it would be good for him to get some fresh air at the park.

So Tsu-kun decided to play in the sandbox, even though he had said a few weeks earlier that he wanted to play on the monkey bars and cross all the way across on his own without falling. He was still sick, so the sandbox it was.

In another world a teenager walking a neighbor's dog was paying more attention to the dog than her crush. The dog would be kept close to the teenage dog-walker and Nana would pick her son up later and go home.

It was not this world.

In this world Tsu-kun had noticed the dog from a distance. It was a big, _big_ dog and taller than Tsu-kun! It would _eat_ Tsu-kun and his Mama would be so sad if the dog ate him!

In another world the teenager with a crush would be dragged along with the dog and stop the dog from reaching Tsuna. It would embarrass the dog-walking teenager but it made her crush go up and talk to her. They'd then date in school only to break up in college only to get back together after she was widowed and he divorced.

It was not this world.

In this world, the dog decided to chase a squirrel and bolted after it.

In this world, the dog walking teenager was paying more attention to her crush, nibbling on her lips to make them more colorful and thus kissable and trying to make sure her hair wasn't frizzing too badly to keep hold of the leash.

In this world, Tsu-kun felt such utter fear and a desire to get away that he used said desperation to subconsciously reach for his flames, which had saved him when he fell out of the tree. However his Sky Flames were sealed so he reached deeper and pushed the dog away from him while wanting to get away himself.

The dog landed in some nearby bushes.

Tsuna ended up in a tree, too terrified and confused to even cry.

Later when Nana picked him up from the park, Tsu-kun burst into tears once his Mama got him out of the tree and Tsuna's fear of dogs was cemented onto his psyche.

* * *

A few other accidents throughout Tsuna's time at school, and a few due to more dogs and bullies pushing him into a ditch, and Tsuna despite his terrible academic scores and lacking physical skills managed to work out that he had a special power. He could _move things with his mind_. He wasn't that good at it because he could only do so when scared and didn't know how to use it. Who should he ask for help to use it? His Mama? She was _normal_ , unlike her son.

If Tsuna's father, Iemitsu had been around Tsuna might have asked him. He had to be where the weird power came from because Tsuna knew from people at school with parents overseas sent more than a postcard or two every few years even if the money came in regularly. However he worked overseas and then Tsuna learned that Iemitsu had _become a star_. Stars didn't send postcards or visit.

Strangely enough this inability to ask anyone impressed a desire to know and a deep-seated curiosity because what if he hurt someone or what would happen if he got stuck somewhere and well the school library wasn't much help. He was banned from taking books home from there.

It wasn't his fault. He had to get home with the library books and well that was a preferred time for bullies to strike away from teachers while the adults were busy with work, errands or doing chores. Getting pushed into the ditch after it had rained all morning had ruined his books and his clothes. Once home he changed and had his clothes washed and while his textbooks could be bought again Tsuna had had to pay the school for the damage to the library book. Two more such problems with bullies maiming school property got him a ban from taking books from the school library as he couldn't protect them.

So Tsuna could only read during lunch after he had finished eating, but he didn't often have the time or inclination. He was trying to do his work or at least try to understand what the teacher meant for them to do.

Well, sometimes anyway.

He just didn't see the point on some of it; he could read well enough but he couldn't remember things easily and no one was interested in his thoughts or would just tease him about them so why bother putting them in writing? He didn't want to travel, so English was useless to him. History was just a string of events, numbers and names that he could never put together right. Math was even more pointless beyond addition and subtraction, but he supposed multiplication and division had their places; he just didn't get why they were multiply and dividing fractions. It was boring and pointless so Tsuna would rather just not go to school. He had the basics, more or less so anything else that he needed to learn could be learned later in life right? School wasn't the be all, end all, fundamental factor determining future life people thought it should be or something.

Two things prevented that. He wanted his Mama to be proud of him and there was also Sasagawa Kyoko.

* * *

Sasagawa Kyoko was the most popular and cutest girl in class. She was also nice to him, but she was nice to everyone.

Unfortunately he was the bottom of the social ladder and while not exactly content with where he was at, what was the point of struggling to the top? He didn't have the brains, athletic ability or drive to make up for those short-comings. He could live with what people thought of him, although he'd prefer a lack of bullies.

What he did have was terrible grades, a lack of grace, really fluffy hair and uncontrolled mind powers that usually appeared when he was terrified; the bullies usually didn't manage to provoke them as he was used to that, unlike the no-fall situation that happened each morning if he tripped down the stairs. At least he wasn't getting bruises anymore. He _didn't want uncontrolled mind powers_ but _they were there_ and _he had them_. What was he supposed to do to use them? They were kind of useless at the moment.

The thing about uncontrolled mind powers is that they're uncontrolled, so accidents with them do get noticed. Sometimes it was as minor as objects floating and flying around his room to actually managing to float himself. He hadn't exactly worked out how to fly safely yet but he was getting good at pulling himself down the stairway when he was floating and then pulling himself down until his feet touched the floor. As Tsuna had noticed, his mind powers acted up more when he was distressed so soon it was well known they had a 'haunted classroom.' This gradually spread to the rest of the school as minor spikes in anxiety caused gravity to flux all over the building.

Tsuna didn't realize that people would investigate and put the clues together. Tsuna also didn't know how to hide all of said clues either.

Actually, Tsuna should be glad that his uncontrolled mind powers just drew in the local priests from the temple to investigate and not the mafia.

Instead one Kurokawa Hana realized exactly what had to have happened. Her classmate was being haunted -or was cursed- and not the school.

* * *

Kurokawa Hana was a sensible girl and was one of the most mature and level-headed of her class. She wasn't even ten yet acted more mature than even some high-schoolers. About the only sign of her age was her insistent refusal to identify her classmates as humans, instead naming most of them as 'monkeys.'

She wasn't one for flights of fancy, wild conspiracy theories or daydreams. She was a sensible girl with sensible parents. Her father was a lawyer and her mother was a teacher at the private Midori Academy school. Hana was only attending the public Namimori school because otherwise people from years above her tried to get in her and thus her mother's good graces. Hana hated it and had argued her case to get into Namimori.

Once in Namimori she realized that _monkeys were everywhere_ but some were more tolerable than others. She even made a few friends, one of which was Sasagawa Kyoko who really needed a mean best friend like her to keep the worst of the monkeys away. At least here she didn't have to deal with influence-peddlers and insinuations about staff favoritism; she just had to deal with boys and a sharp tongue armed with harsh words could do that easily.

Still there were some things that were just didn't make sense about her school and the people within it. First, yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi was pathetic and the butt of every joke and comment of 'at least I'm better than Dame-Tsuna.' Second, some of the teachers were horrible people and some of them _weren't even good at teaching either_. This lead to interesting discussions with her parents over institutional corruption, employment contracts and government standards. Third, Kyoko was _**fearless**_ and her being so, so clueless and pure - _sheltered_ was the word her mother used- so she needed a sensible friend and none of their class was cut out for it. Not even Kyoko-chan's big brother was, because he was a loud idiot monkey.

The next few points were school mysteries as no one had found a satisfactory answer. Fourth was not how it had been taken over by the Disciplinary Committee but the fact that it was haunted by a ghost that liked to toss things and people around. The fifth mystery of the school was ' _what was Hibari_ ' while the advent and seeming rule of the Disciplinary Committee over the school was the sixth. The seventh was what on Earth had happened to the teacher she reported last year who was abusing his position of authority and emotionally harming students and tarnishing Namimori's reputation of scholastic achievement. .

The problem was that Kyoko wanted to find the ghost. By sneaking into the school, past the Disciplinary Committee and angering the violent but effective monkey known as Hibari Kyoya for trespassing.

Hana being the sensible friend yet knowing she couldn't convince Kyoko to change her mind at least wanted to make sure that the ghost actually existed first. So she spoke to people, learned when and where the 'ghost phenomenon' were most likely to appear and even around which people.

This gave her the ability to notice that, depending on how bad Tsuna flunked a test or when a surprise quiz was given, the phenomena was more likely to manifest. She put two and two together and realized that Tsuna was being haunted.

(She later learned of investigation bias, because she was so sure it was a ghost even if she didn't really believe it that she didn't account for things like psychic powers.)

* * *

The less said about that confrontation the better. In fact, Tsuna and Hana were decidedly vague about it for the rest of their lives but the mere mention of that memory was enough to make either of them groan and flush in embarrassment. The liked to pretend it didn't exist and had never happened. They lied about it, frequently.

Tsuna got a tutor and a friend that was sometimes like a big sister.

Hana got paid for her time and effort in taking care of her classmate who was like her whiny little brother.

The both got some answers through some research and limited experimentation, but really they only got more questions. Hana realized that Tsuna's home was actually larger than her own and asked how much Tsuna's father made overseas and noticed the holes in the story beyond the amount made; did he not have to spend anything on housing and food? As it was _clearly shady_ , that had to be where Tsuna got his mind powers from. People just didn't pay people that much for construction work, and the whole 'become a star' thing was just proof that being grown up did not prevent people from still being monkeys.

And then Tsuna caught on fire and learned how to fly.

There went the psychic power theory.

* * *

Now beta'd! By Umei no Mai.

I'm getting practice writing Tsuna.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth and Sky (pt 2/?)

* * *

One of the first things Tsuna would admit to learning about Hana was that she was sensible. She even said as much after that event that didn't happen, somewhere between saying mean things about her own intelligence and and about herself believing in ghosts and curses over something that might actually have a scientific basis, however flimsy. There were a few apologies in there too, mostly for form and politeness' sake which was better than the fake and mocking ones that Tsuna usually got, if he got any at all. Tsuna was smart enough to know when people were doing things for form's sake instead of really feeling sorry. (The other things learned during that disastrous confrontation did not count and if Tsuna had any sense he would not mention them either. Tsuna did have some sense of self-preservation so he didn't.)

The second thing Tsuna learned about her was that Hana was far more careful about her reputation that Tsuna had ever cared to be. Can't get much worse for said reputation than hanging around Dame-Tsuna. Everyone seemed determined to hate or mock him and anyone around him was sure to get picked on too. Not that there had ever been anybody willing to stick around and investigate that last 'fact' for accuracy.

Or as Hana said it, "A reputation is how most people determine the worth of a person without ever interacting with them. It can make or break a person. It can be the most precious thing a person can own. So I'm going to make it so we can have time to figure out your mind powers and get them under control before you hurt someone or destroy the school without completely destroying my future."

(The third thing he learned but wouldn't realize for some time was that Hana was a responsible soul. A protective one too, hence her defense and protection of Sasagawa Kyoko.)

The first two things together meant that Hana had to have a reason to be around Tsuna because Tsuna had no idea how to use or control his mind powers. Not really. Hana, being a sensible girl that cared about her reputation, she needed a reason to be around Tsuna. Thankfully, Tsuna's general uncaring attitude towards education and school generally gave her a perfectly sensible reason.

Tutoring.

Tsuna tried to protest that he didn't want tutoring. That it wouldn't help because he was Dame-Tsuna. Hana didn't exactly care about his attitude as the tutoring was an excuse -the _best_ one- to be around each other outside of the classroom. If Tsuna's grades went up... then that was all the better for Hana. Hana would make sure of it, or so Tsuna felt. It felt a lot like doom, really.

So Hana had Tsuna lead her to the Sawada home, so she could discuss rates for her tutoring services. Hana had explained that just because she was doing this for Tsuna's benefit, didn't mean she was going to do it for free. Her time was valuable. However this meant Tsuna was taking a girl home to explain that she was prepared to help him in exchange for money.

With Tsuna's mother. How embarrassing. Somehow. It was probably a mom-thing or the assumption that her son had made a friend.

Tsuna then learned several more things that afternoon: Hana liked contracts, from their creation to the signing of them. Hana was also a capable liar although Tsuna was certain nothing she told his mother was an outright lie, just heavily twisted, edited and delivered as unmovable fact. Hana's explanations certainly seemed to be very close to lies and the truth all at once. Tsuna wasn't sure how she was doing it. (He would later decide it was a lawyer talent.)

For example, 'Bringing down the class average.' That was probably true. His average wasn't even passing.

'The idea of testing a student-to-student tutoring program to implement on a wider basis as a method for getting students with low achievements marks up' was probably a lie. Tsuna didn't really pay attention to anything during school, so if the idea was out there, he had never heard of it.

The parts about 'for extra-credit and valuable experience' was probably a mix of both. As was the idea of trying the had-to-be-a-lie program with one of the students who consistently lagged behind the rest of the class when it came to all subjects.

His mother on the other hand seemed oblivious to the deceit and allowed Hana to draw up the rather comprehensive tutoring contract -there were clauses about grades, attendance, subject material and the ability to enforce penalties to make sure he did as his classmate said. Clauses were clearly terrible things. Contracts too. Then Sawada Nana blithely signed it, cementing Tsuna and Hana's fate for the next month -this was a probationary contract after all.

That sense of doom bringing an end to his lazy existence was finalized. Hana's confident smirk turned into the kind of smile that would haunt his nightmares.

(Tsuna did not yet know that Hana was a lawyer's daughter and took after her father, including the ruthlessness and dubious morality.

He'd learn this later, when Hana was being resolutely sensible instead of just normally sensible.

Everyone else found Hana terrifying when she was like that, so Tsuna was in good company.)

"Now, now, Tsu-kun. Study hard! I'll bring up snacks in a bit!"

"Come on Sawada-san. I don't have all day." Hana said, emphasizing the honorific.

"Y-yes, Kurokawa-san." Tsuna managed to stutter out.

* * *

The sense of doom didn't quite leave as Tsuna showed Hana to his room. Once there she scowled and ordered Tsuna to take out his books, notes and more because she was clearly taking this tutoring thing -something doomed to failure, even if she didn't realize it yet- seriously.

Three minutes later, Hana was explaining why notes were important beyond being something to do in class. She also explained why keeping the notes separated by subject was important. Tsuna also learned why outlining the chapters in the history book was important.

"These are simple things. Has no one bothered to tell you this?"

Tsuna wanted to deny it, but he couldn't find the words. He just shook his head 'no' instead. Nobody cared about Dame-Tsuna after all, so why was she expecting anybody to have done something for him?

Hana looked angry.

"I have snacks!" Tsuna's mother announced with a knock on the door.

"Thank you, Sawada-san." Hana replied, hiding her anger with ease.

"Call me Nana!"

"Maybe some other time." Hana replied. "I'm busy explaining the notes."

"I'll leave you to that!"

Tsuna heard his mother walk down the stairs. The sense of doom was back completely.

"Now then, we're going to talk more about your tutoring -and you will improve in your school work- or else I won't help you learn to control them or cover for you. Then you'll be found out. Maybe by the local temple's priests. Maybe by the police. Maybe by the government. Maybe by criminals. They'll want to see what your mind powers could be like. Maybe by that violent monkey Hibari."

"By Hib-Hibari-san? That guy?"

"Yes, that violent monkey Hibari won't be happy to learn that the ghost issue was your powers acting up. There's been damage to school property."

Tsuna's breath caught in his throat. He was being threatened with _Hibari_?

"After all, I caught you. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that difficult either. My job as your tutor in all subjects is to try and fix that so no one else can prove anything. Hibari has been hunting for that 'ghost' for months. Now the price of me covering for you isn't cheap. You're going to have to try, Sawada and you're going to have to succeed. Are you going to abide by my terms?"

Tsuna nodded. School work or Hibari? Tsuna would chose school work.

"I want a verbal agreement."

"Y-yes." Tsuna squeaked.

"Good enough." Hana decided, taking out a notebook from her bag. "This is my hunting notebook. I'm going to keep it on me and write down what we learn about your powers. We don't need some bullying monkey to steal it from you. Then when you're not in danger of accidentally killing someone with your mind powers you probably won't be so terrible to be around. You could even hang around Kyoko-chan without damaging her reputation too much."

Hang around Sasagawa Kyoko? As friends? Talk about school, visit the arcades, see movies together? With Kyoko?

(Hana it should be noted was a lawyer's daughter and knew the value of leverage. She applied it ruthlessly.)

* * *

That night Hana was eating dinner with her parents as they dealt with their own paperwork. Her father's work was more confidential than her mother's but she still had stuff she needed to talk to both her parents about. Specifically, her mother as her mother was a teacher.

First however she needed to tell her father about her first official contract. "Dad, I need your opinion about a contract."

"Oh? I'll look it over later, Hana-chan." He replied absentmindedly.

"But it's _work_."

"Work? Aren't you a little young for that?" He teased.

"I'm just tutoring a classmate, so I got his mother to sign a contract I made. It's temporary, but I really just wanted your opinion about what I should charge later and how I should organize fees should it work out. I also have to ask Mom about how to properly tutor someone. I spent today going over how and why to take notes and why organization is important."

"So a boy." Hana's mother guessed. "Is he just distracted or unmotivated?"

"He's not the most active monkey but the other monkeys do call him names. The teachers aren't really doing anything, so he's going to have to do it himself or else they'll get worse because they're wild animals." Hana pouted at that fact. "It's like he barely has the will to do anything beyond the bare minimum."

"The best way to get unmotivated students to learn is to make them want to learn." Her mother said. "It's been a while since I dealt with elementary students, but I think I still have my teaching books so I could look those over and make a list of ideas."

"And it's a fine contract, daughter of mine. Clear and concise. The price is a little low, but this is temporary and you have no references, credit or experience at tutoring. Therefore I'd advise to renew it every semester, with a raise for every year should tutoring be required for that long. The penalties are harsh enough to make your pupil motivated, in my opinion."

"Alright. Thanks Dad, Mom."

"No problem. We're proud of you."

* * *

Beta'd by Umei no Mai

Also background stuff.


End file.
